warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bramble
A present Sandy made for me. :) You can view the whole story in Marshkit's section here Hi I'm sorry to send anything because you are so busy, but I can't stop to ask If I can join the character art? You are the leader, after all... And do you use the windows paint? Just wondering what you are busy with, but that's too personal, so I won't ask. DorsiHazelkit (I hope that I did the ~ thing right, since I didn't bother to look it up) Hey Bramble, It's okay, Btw, I understand that you are busy so I can be patient and wait until you are free to make the Charcat, Thanks again!Bracken- 04:34, 24 July 2009 (UTC)Bracken- A Thank You... I've missed you We haven't talked in so long! When you get back, can you message me? School camp was okay. We went to all of these mining sites, and now I have reason to hate the companies. I won't go into any detail though, it'll be impossible to stop me! The Ignite (yes that is the correct spelling) program is a program at three schools in my city for the 'gifted' kids. There are two classes in every year level at my school which are accerated. You have to go through a test and selection process to get in. Anyway, we Ignite peoples have a week long camp every year, one for year 8, 9, and since 2007, 10. Year 8 we went to Kangaroo Island, year 9 we travelled across the country over night to go to Canberra, and this year we went to Woomera, Roxby Downs, Whyalla, and all the other random places in that area. That was what I was doing all week. Next year they think they may bring in a FOURTH camp, this time to the Flinders Ranges, the camp that was originally used for the year nines (before 2007) then the year 10s(Until this year), and unless they bring it in again, no one now. Anyway, enough about me. Get back to me when you can, don't feel like you have to stress over it. (I have had quite a few Fursona requests, but I just can't get around to them! I know how you feel, especially since my English teacher will kill me on Monday. When you are up Sunday night watching a movie at 9pm, remember me, the poor girl who is walking upstairs to the English department - in other words, her doom) --[[User:Dawnfeather| Dawnfeather ]] talk! 10:12, 24 July 2009 (UTC) (I like your new sig) I'm not on my main computer, so I'm not logged in, but this is Dawny again. Now I am un well, so I unable to finish the project. Well, I guess I could do the small typing explanation of my painting (which isn't finished either, I need to do a few more layers which have to dry before I do the next one) which of course, I don't to cough all over. Actually, maybe I do... No one would ever know that it was me who killed Chetty (evil grin) Nah, don't worry, you know I would never kill someone on purpose, right? I read Darkest Hour randomly a few weeks ago, and the first book I have read since then is Dawn, which I am currently reading. (I am up to the part where they are leaving, but it is more than half way through the book!) I noticed something interesting about Bracken-Sorrel in Darkest Hour, Bracken was attatched to Sorrel because he thought it was his fault that she was on the brink of death. He didn't like to leave her side. Then in Dawn, after the attack on the ShadowClan camp by monsters, Bracken runs over to Sorrel to support her, because whe is week from exhaustion, not to mention hunger. Are these the first ever inklings of the Bracken-Sorrel relationship? I think so. Of course, there may be something in Midnight or Moonrise, but i am bored with Midnight because I know it so well (hah! It's the same for all of them!), and although I love how the begining of each chapter (up to 11) in Moonrise feels like a carry on from the last chapter, even if it is in the other part of the stories point of view (journey/forest), I always cry at the end *cries* and I don't really feel like it now. Wow, that was one long sentence that probably should have been broken up a bit. Hey! I just wrote 'have' instead of 'of'! For once I wrote it the correct way without even thinking! You see, usually, I have about 3 thousand green lines in word because I always wright 'of'! (I'm sorry, my random thought trail can be a little strange and possible even annoying). How much money did you make Detasseling? I wish we had something like that here, even if the only reason I want it is so I have some sort of source of money other than pocket money (which I must admit, I thouroughly don't deserve $10 AUS every week just for tidying my room.) So you got on holidays about a month before me, and when I get off holidays, you're still on them? GRRRR! Now that is annoying. As I was just telling my Grandma on the phone a few mintues ago, that I still have 9 weeks before I get back on holidays. You'll probably be just back at school then or something, right? =D Don't worry, I'm not actually angry. It's mock anger. All I have to think about is when I get out on summer hols (a miserable 6 weeks) every one else will be somewhere in the middle of term, possibly? I know you get two of those same weeks, so you get Christmas at home. Anyway, I am really talked out... I think I'll get my dinner and go to bed or something. By 'go to bed', I mean 'read until 1am in the morning' or something. Not that Dawn will last me that long. I'm up to page 245 out of 335, so it is more likely to last me an hour or something instead. I so wish that the mangas were the standard warrior size novel instead. Then they would last me 3.5 hours rather than 10-15 minutes! I I would have more to read so I woudn't get so bored because I know it all so well! Anyway, I think I better stop typing now before I go into too much detail on the subject. It has been practised many times. (I'll just copy out my sig, and change the sate. It's about the same time...) --[[User:Dawnfeather| Dawnfeather ]] talk! 10:12, 25 July 2009 (UTC) I want to join the Charart project I already made Pinestar and Redtail. May I post them, and join the project? Jaypaw189 19:10, 24 July 2009 (UTC)Jayie CaT!!!! I made my first cat!!!Its of squirrelflight as a queen!but i can't figure out how to upload it on here.I used paint,and it looks fine to me,i asked my sister and dad,they said it looks fine to,Can you tell me how to uplad it on here. --Firepelt 19:22, 24 July 2009 (UTC)FirePelt nm Nm i uploaded it!!check it out put in:Squirrelflight-queen-user;firepelt.ong and it will come up.i did not copy it,i made it by myself --Firepelt 19:31, 24 July 2009 (UTC)FirePelt charcat i made:here it is I made this using paint. --Firepelt 19:35, 24 July 2009 (UTC)FirePelt 1 more i also made another charcat-blazestar.i hope you'll add me as a warrior to charcats --Firepelt 20:38, 24 July 2009 (UTC)FirePelt ok ok,srry im hyper and excited,its just iv had WAYYYYYY to much moutain dew today.Thx about commenting on my pics,ill check ut that site you told me about.Agine thx. --Firepelt 20:49, 24 July 2009 (UTC)FirePelt ? i put in pixlr.net and it came up with this thing and it said:insurence,dating,travel,e commercal,lifestyl,money,leagal help,and all kinds of other crap.Can you forward me the link on here.Also,i can't fin ANY warrior,elder,kit,or queen blanks,so can you send me like 2 of each? --Firepelt 20:53, 24 July 2009 (UTC)FirePelt Sorry sorry if I'm bothering you again, The talk page for the Charart is locked so I can't post a comment to ask others if they can add me, What do I do now? oh shoot oh shoot forgot to sign.--Bracken- 21:11, 24 July 2009 (UTC)--Bracken- 21:11, 24 July 2009 (UTC)Bracken- Re: Your Sig (M) - Sorry Bramble, but the only way to get our siggy accepted by the system is if I took out the link to our userpage and changed the &''' symbol to '''and. I tried your coding, but It didn't work. :( Also, the reason you never see Stealth (You were right, she is a she-cat) on is that she acctually doesn't own a computer! She is a huge fan of warriors though, and when she gets a chance she'll edit on computers at the library and other places. Sometimes we'll call each other to talk (but she can't see artwork over the phone, of course.) And sometimes she'll come over to my house, in which she can post. But this is rare, so you rarely see her post. ₪ MosswhiskerAndStealthfire 22:39, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Thanx! The parts I'm having trouble with while coloring in cats are the shading and the blending, so thank you soooo much for telling me how to do them! And sorry for requesting Charart. Right after I posted the message, I noticed that you had said that requests are closed. I'm embarrassed... :)--[[User:Echomist|'Echo']] [[User talk:Echomist|'WindClan Rox!']] 23:11, 24 July 2009 (UTC) OOPS Uh oh... hey Bramble... I accidentally uploaded an image onto the warriors wiki or something. Sorry if it causes confusion, I'm kinda new to this so I wasn't sure... I wanted it to be on my page but it ended up somewhere... I'm sorry about that. Bracken- 02:10, 25 July 2009 (UTC)Bracken- Hi Well, then I really need to get those provrams. I've been using paint! No wonder they stunk so much. :) Re: It's Okay... I understand, and I am sorry for blowing up like that. I had just had a bad day already, and that was a real bummer for me. I amm going to apologize to Shimmer now. --[[User:Mumble785|''MUMBLE785'']] 19:11, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Graystripe - Deputy : Sorry for bothering you, Bramble, but I have a question. Am I allowed to put Graystripe Deputy Pixel for approval, or do I have to ask the user you did the warrior one if I can do it? Here it is: http://i31.tinypic.com/348i068_th.png for reference.--Warrior♥Warrior's Den 21:07, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Um... Hey Bramble, did you read my last message? I'm really sorry.Bracken- 21:17, 25 July 2009 (UTC)Bracken- thanx Omg, I thought I was So dead for that one. NOOOO SHOOT!!!ＦＯＲＧＯＴAGAIN!!!!!!　～～～～Ｂｒａｃｋｅｎ－ Charcat oh btw, if you are REAllY Busy and don't want me to ask you about the charcat I wanted you to make, it's okay, I can ask Hawkfire. Oh, and don't bother puting the cat on my page, I've been haunted by the thought people were going to ban me so I don't really want to be reminded, thanks anyway!